Surgical staplers are used in surgical procedures to seal, divide, and/or transect tissues in the body by closing openings in tissue, blood vessels, ducts, shunts, or other objects or body parts involved in the particular procedure. The openings can be naturally occurring, such as passageways in blood vessels, airways or an internal lumen or organ like the stomach, or they can be formed by the surgeon during a surgical procedure, such as by puncturing tissue or blood vessels to form a bypass or an anastomosis, or by cutting tissue during a stapling procedure.
Most staplers have a handle with an elongate flexible or rigid shaft having a pair of opposed jaws formed on an end thereof for holding and forming staples therebetween. At least one of the opposed jaws is movable relative to the other jaw. In the case of laparoscopic surgery, often one jaw is fixed and the other is movable. In some devices (for example an open linear stapler), the opposed jaws can be separated by the operator and reassembled providing the relative motion needed for tissue placement. The staples are typically contained in a staple cartridge, which can house multiple rows of staples and is often disposed in one of the two jaws for ejection of the staples to the surgical site. In use, the jaws are positioned so that the object to be stapled is disposed between the jaws, and staples are ejected and formed when the jaws are closed and the device is actuated. Some staplers include a knife configured to travel between rows of staples in the staple cartridge to longitudinally cut the stapled tissue between the stapled rows. Placement of the device, manipulation of components or systems of the device, and other actuations of the device such as articulation, firing, etc. can be accomplished in a variety of ways, such as electromechanically, mechanically, or hydraulically.
There are various types of staplers suited for particular surgical procedures. For example, linear staplers include a handle with an elongate shaft having a pair of opposed jaws formed on an end thereof for holding and forming staples therebetween. At least one of the opposed jaws is movable relative to the other. The staples are typically contained in a staple cartridge assembly, which can house multiple rows of staples and is often disposed in one of the two jaws for ejection of the staples to the surgical site. Circular staplers have a handle and an elongate shaft with an anvil and a cartridge assembly disposed on a distal end of the elongate shaft, the anvil axially movable relative to the cartridge assembly and configured to form staples therebetween and deploy the staples into tissue.
While surgical staplers have improved over the years, a number of problems can potentially arise. Although rare, as illustrated in FIG. 1, one problem is that leaks can occur due to staples S forming tears H when penetrating a tissue T or other object in which the staples S are disposed. Blood, air, gastrointestinal fluids, and other fluids can seep through the tears H formed by the staples S, even after the staples S are fully formed. The tissue T being treated can also become inflamed due to the manipulations and deformations that can occur during stapling. Still further, staples, as well as other objects and materials implanted during stapling procedures, generally lack the same characteristics as tissue in which they are implanted. For example, staples and other objects and materials can lack the natural flexibility of the tissue in which they are implanted. A person skilled in the art will recognize that it is often desirable for tissue to maintain as much of its natural characteristics as possible after staples are disposed therein.
In the particular case of stapling bronchial tubes, such as during lung resection, it is important for no leaks to be present after stapling so that air does not inappropriately enter or exit the lung and/or the thoracic cavity. Air escaping a stapled bronchial tube through a leak can interfere with breathing and lung function, such as by preventing full intake of air. Air exiting a stapled bronchial tube into the thoracic cavity through a leak is unsterile and can cause infection and/or other complications in the otherwise sterile environment of the thoracic cavity. However, it can be difficult to prevent leaks in bronchial tubes for a variety of reasons. The small size of bronchial tubes can make delivery of any sealing materials into bronchial tubes difficult, inflammation due to implanted staples and/or other objects and materials can cause bronchial tubes to close or nearly close since they have small diameters, and/or it can be difficult for sealing materials introduced into a bronchial tube to withstand the repeated expansion and contraction of the lung without failing and/or moving within the tube so as to break the seal of the bronchial tube.
In the particular case of stapling a colon, it is important that the staple line of the anastomosis is substantially sealed so that gastrointestinal solids and fluid remain in the organ. Leakage from the tubular body organ, e.g. a colon, can interfere with normal digestive function and can introduce bacteria into other portions of the body, causing infection. However, it can be difficult to prevent leaks in a tubular body organ for a variety of reasons. For example, it can be difficult for the tissue disposed near the staple line to withstand repeated expansion and contraction that occurs when solids and fluid passes through the colon. Additionally, it can be difficult to deliver sealant to the tubular body organ and control the position of the sealant when it is curing from a liquid state to a solidified state
Accordingly, a need exists for improved devices and methods for sealing staples in tissue.